Classes
In Fly For Fun, there are a total of 21 classes to play as and 3 un-realeased classes. Player will always start out as a beginner class called the Vagrant class. With training, players can level up their characters and advance to the first job at level 15 and go to a second job at level 60 then when you get to 120 you will have to do a quest called "The Master Quest" after that you will become level 60 again but with the rank Master when you become level 120 again you will do another quest called "The Hero Quest" after that you will become level 121 then you will level to level 130 to do the third job quest. Each job offers new skills and abilities which in turn will result in a different battle style. Vagrant This game is BULLSHIT! You have to be lvl 100 to become first job. I have one word to say. SUCK MY DICK ZOMBITCH Mercenary Melee fighters with the option to wield a sword or an axe. Their skills allow more damaging attacks or self-improving buffs. They usually have the most HP of the starting classes.The mercenary class has the most points in defense amongst other 1st transfer jobs in Flyff making them an ideal tanker at the start of the game. Blade yotube.com/slidemasterconas/slis Konjameni dancing singing and dancing dflofksjrnsksnalem have been laid to waste at their hands. Knight Knights have nice shiny armor and have big two-handed weapons used to inflict high damage which lack in speed quite a bit. Knights get the highest STA/defence and HP ratings per level so they are often known to be Area of Effect users and the tanks of FlyFF. Templar The ultimate guardian. They are the epitome of defense and are the knights in shining armor legends are made of. Whether it be with shining sword and shield in hand, with a towering great axe, or with a magnificent great sword, these protectors inspire and fight for their friends while striking fear and imposing their will on whatever evil they may face. Magician Spellcasters with slow but powerful arsenal of attack spells. They may choose to master either their elemental spells which greatly increase the damag e on the right monster or their only none elemental spell that can harm an enemey no matter what thier element is. Magicians may choose between two weapons, Staves which is a two-handed weapon and will inflict more damage, or Wands which is a one-handed weapon which allows more defence because they can wear a shield on the other hand. Elementor halla, hva skjera? jeg er en idiot!!!! suck puck luck nuck buck duck Elementors are known for their powerful Area of Effect spells. They use the elements to maximize damage on their foes. All Elementor spells require a staff to cast. Arcanist Few can boast that they possess the ability to manipulate the elements and the energies of the universe. Even fewer can boast that they are masters of it - these powerful battle mages are just that! With the ability to rain fire, call down streaks of lighting, create fearsome tornados, bend the cosmos to warp and maim their enemies, and yet even more - all those that stand against these masterful magicians will know fear in it's greatest form and will almost certainly face a painful death. Psykeeper Psykeepers can stop their enemies from approaching and inflict great harm to their enemies, although they do not have as many Area of Effect spells as Elementors. All Psykeepers wield wands, coupled with shields to bring oblivion to their enemies. Mentalist Crafters and controllers of the mind and of dark magic. These playful but graceful and fearsome magicians can manipulate the battlefield and their foes that stand upon it into a painful and horrifying demise. While often misunderstood and feared by even their own colleagues, it is a great relief to know that these practitioners of otherworldly magic fight for the side of good. Acrobat Acrobats are the ranged combatants in flyff. They use a bow or yoyo to hit their enemies from a far. Acrobat's primary stat points is DEX for faster attack speed and for critical hits. The bow's ranged is farther than the yoyo and relies on Dex for more damage while yoyo's may have shorter range than the bow but pushes an enemy away from the acrobat and rely on Str for damage. Magic muffin Your ace is a magic wand that can be used to eat. It has powerful attacks such as pooping and farting. Harlequin While Blades and Knights prefer to fight their fights head on, these masters of deception and lurkers of the shadows use guile, killer instinct, and wit to find every possible advantage they can in order to manipulate their enemies into their doom. Unafraid of embracing the darker aspects of combat, they have no qualms about ending a fight from behind their foes. Tales even tell that these mystical yoyo wielding assassins can vanish right before their enemies' eyes. Ranger Rangers are known for their high blockrate and skills such as Fire Arrow and Ice Arrow. Rangers can take damage from many mobs at once and not need as much STA as most Area of Effect users due to their blockrate. Although they do not excel at player versus player, they can make a magician subclass virtually powerless by disabling their spells with a Silent Arrow. Crackshooter Able to rain death upon their foes, these tacticians and battlefield snipers can end a fight long before it even reaches them. With the ability to equip new state of the art, compact, but highly lethal crossbows, these ranged fighters can and will kill multiple targets without them even knowing it. Skilled, smart, and with eyes like a hawk, parties will always appreciate their presence. Category:Class